In a field of X/Gamma ray safety inspection, an X/Gamma ray container/vehicle inspection system is usually used, in which a container serves as an object to be inspected. The X/Gamma ray container/vehicle inspection system includes an X/Gamma ray imaging subsystem, a scanning control subsystem, a running inspection subsystem and a radiation safety subsystem. Herein, the X/Gamma ray imaging subsystem as the core of the whole system includes a ray source, a detector and a data acquisition and control module, and is configured to generate X/Gamma ray transmission images. When scanning a container/vehicle to be inspected, the ray source generates high-energy X/Gamma ray pulses penetrating goods to be inspected. The X/Gamma ray is received by a high-sensitivity detector array and converted into output signals, which are processed by the data acquisition and control module to be into a series of digital image signal in real time. Upon completing the whole scanning process, the system automatically generates a complete image of the inspected container/vehicle.
In order to acquire high quality images, the detector is required to be aimed at the direction of the X/Gamma ray source as far as possible. The detector module is consisted of a plurality of detector units arranged side by side. Detectors in the existing X/Gamma ray container/vehicle inspection system are usually arranged in an array configuration as shown in FIG. 1 or in an arc configuration as shown in FIG. 2. However, both of the above configuration manners have obvious disadvantages.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of detectors layout in the array configuration. The array configuration manner may save space and facilitate folding and transporting. However, there exists relatively larger angle differences and gap between respective detector modules, which leads to larger scattering crosstalk among detector units in detector modules. FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram of detectors layout in the arc configuration. In the arc configuration manner, although respective detector units directly face to the direction of beam ray, relatively larger space is occupied, and there is farther distance from the detector to a ray source (e.g., an accelerator, an X-ray machine and a man-made source, etc.), thereby causing a weak signal.